The invention relates to an accumulator comprising an electrolyte fluid, such as sulphuric acid.
In a known accumulator of this kind (DE 93 12 250 U) there are only a pair of shock surfaces at the transition from the degassing channel to the side channel and the porous body is arranged in a projection of the cover plate near the gas outlet opening of the side channel. This can lead to a poor seal between the cover plate and the accumulator housing which lowers the effectiveness of the back-flash protection of the porous body and, furthermore, can lead to unhindered emission of acid mist from the interior of the accumulator. Furthermore, mounting the porous body on the cover plate presents manufacturing difficulties.